


Don't go where I can't follow

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Childhood Memories, Gen, Good Peter, Hero Worship, How Do I Tag, Irondad, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Peter followed Mr. Stark everywhere even to the end...





	Don't go where I can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> This came out from nowhere and I had to write it.   
> Just too many irondad feels.   
> All the mistakes are mine, hope you'll enjoy it.   
> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

First time he saw him was at the opening, the one he did his best to convince his parents to take him to, using his puppy eyes and the pouty face his aunt taught him and to his surprise it worked.  
Standing amongst the crowd holding his mother's hand he was trying to memorize all the cool things he saw. Even his parents looked in awe overwhelmed by the bright lights, the music and the excitement in the air.   
As for him...it was like Christmas came earlier, he even got to wear his mask and glove for the occasion, which somehow it made him feel like he could do anything.   
During the big speech he sat on his daddy's shoulders and watched with more awe and respect than all of the people around him.  
His curiosity got the best of him and he ended up getting lost while he was trying to take a better look at the interesting robotic thing he saw earlier. Before he could notice and figure out why the people were running and screaming he saw the robots destroying the park. Some part of him told him to run and hide, so he did, hid and waited for anyone to find him trying to be smart and brave like his daddy would want him to be.   
He took a look at his glove, throughout the mess that was happening around him he heard the sound of repulsors firing and he knew that Ironman would save everyone.  
When he heard a noise behind him, he jumped to his feet, turned around and saw one of the bad robots...call it a childish bravery that made him raise his palm pointing his fake glove at the robot exactly like Iron man would do, in an attempt to stop it.  
It took his brain a few seconds to start screaming at him about how bad his idea was by then something blasted the robot away.  
A loud and kinda proud voice echoed before it flew away with it's owner,  
“Good job kid.”  
When everything was over and he was safe in his mother's arms he remembered those words and promised to himself that one day he'd be just like Mr. Iron man, he'd save people.

Throughout the years his passion for science increased and he never gave up, even when his parents died. He kept the fake Iron man gauntlet (now that he knew that it wasn't actually a glove) under his pillow and tried to follow Mr. Stark's life.  
He vaguely remembered the night he saved him wearing the Iron man suit, but the words were as clear as day.   
Somehow he felt inspired by the man's brilliance and bravery that he started respecting and admiring him almost as much as he did his father.

Sadly for him the chances to meet his idol were almost non existent, yet he tried to stay informed as much as he could.

Then he became Spider-man and pretty quickly learned that having powers it's not that fun, that being a hero took more than it gave which somehow made him respect the Avengers way more than he ever did.

All of a sudden his boring life was interrupted by Mr. Stark who knew about him and kinda asked him to help him with a fight.  
Panic was the first thing he felt, but then he remembered that the person who needed his help was the same one who had saved his life and the one he admired. So he agreed.

He still kept himself up-to-date when it was about Mr. Stark even after the whole Civil War.

Suddenly Mr. Stark made him a suit and helped him while berating him of course. Something inside of him wanted to impress him, to show him that he was ready to join the team, but it ended up a mess.  
“If you're nothing without the suit you shouldn't have it.”  
Surprisingly those words brought him strength when he needed it the most and he realized that Mr. Stark was right, that he was giving him advices so he won't end up regretting his choices.  
The emotions in his eyes made more sense to him now that he experienced the bittersweet truth of being a hero.  
He wanted to imagine the proud look on Mr. Stark's face when he declined his offer, but that was probably him being nice. Either way it didn't stop him from grinning like a fool and feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest.

He told him not to follow, to stay behind, but he didn't listen, never did.  
Even though he was afraid, he couldn't let him fight alone so he joined him.

All his life he tried to follow Mr. Stark, to learn from him, to earn his approval and respect, that laying on the orange ground desperately clinging to him felt a lot like a failure. Yet Mr. Stark's eyes were panicked, broken, filled with regret and an unbelievable respect it eased his fear.  
“I'm sorry.” was the last thing he whispered before the darkness took him. 

Tony wasn't a follower but for the first time in his entire existence he wished he could follow Peter wherever he was going and protect him like all those years ago. Once again fate played its card and he lost the one person he'd proudly call his son leaving him to drown in his pain.


End file.
